Scott get burned by porn
by givemesomepie
Summary: So Scott was dreaming and the phone starts ringing. Scott surprised to find out this is Peter. How the hell did he got his phone number? read and find out... or not whatever I don't give a s**t...


"BE CARFULE. I MEAN IT GOD DAMN IT."

Stiles said quietly while Derek ran straight into the fire to save Scott alpha's little butt.

10 minutes earlier.

It's 2 a.m. Scotts sleeping restlessly hunted by his dreams.

Scott kept dreaming the same endless dream which tortured him every night since he has been bitten. In his dream, Scott was a little puppy, running and chasing his too short and too far tail. It was an endless race which he kept on losing every night again.

Scott craved to catch this little annoying tail, he dreamed about that happy moment when he will reach that tail, it was all he could have possibly wanted and yet, it was too far away from his little mouth.

When he finally thought- ' this is it, I'm gonna get this son of a bitch!' something woke him up.6

Buzz. Buzz. Scott's phone didn't stop ringing like a little bitch, as Scott got up to answer the phone the moonlight snuck into his bedroom shining all over is half naked body.

"I have a reason to believe you'd like to see that"

"Peter? HOW DID YOU HAVE MY PHONE NUMBER? Last time you had it you didn't stop calling just to creep me out. Man I changed my phone number because of you"

"And again. It. Was. Not. Me.

I'm telling you it was so not me. I think it was Stiles that little bustard got one hell of bad sense of humor man. He's sooo not as funny as he thinks he is"

"So why the hell did you wake me up anyway? It's like 2 a.m."

"Oh yeah that, well shit I forgot. Give me a second I will remember it."

Scott sighed meaningfully as Peter tried to remember what he wanted to say.

"OH YEAH go to your computer right now. You've got to see this! Type ' '!"

"REALLY?! SERIOUSLY?! YOU JUST WOKE ME UP SO I WILL WATCH PORN? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Dude, you've got to see that. Those chicks are insane!"

"Okay one sec."

Scott ran to his chair, jumped on it like a ninja and turned his computer on while Peter whistles some 70' rock song in the background.

"Dude why are you whistling c.o.w.s?"

"I don't know man it's the best song ever"

"Still, you've got some wired thing to this song, you need help dude. If there is such of thing as songcoholic it's exactly what you are. You need to get over it, seriously man, it not healthy, and annoying. I'm just saying this because I care about you."

"yeah man but I can't control it, it's like you were after you got the bite on full moon"

"do you smell that?"

"of course not. Idiot. Im not there. We're talking on the phone remember?"

"yeah it's like 2 a.m. you cant expect me to remember this minor details.."

Scott sniffed the air. He had hard time to figure out what was this smell. His mother, came into the room panicked.

"Don't you smell the smoke?!"

"right… this is smoke!

Wait… smoke?"

"yes dummy smoke!"

"hihi dummy" Peter giggled

"firrrrrrrrrrrre " Scott yelled right before he fainted.

His mother picked up the phone and told Peter to come and to call Derek.

Derek was the real alpha of the pack. He was so alpha that he let Scott believe that he's the alpha so he won't start crying again.

It was so god damn annoying when he did that.

Anyway, Derek was doing some push-ups when Peter ran into the room.

"Derek, I called Scott to tell him to see that Asian porn you showed me and there was a problem, seriously I think it was Kira who did her wired electricity thing and he's computer caught on fire. Scott fainted in his room and Melissa cant get him out. You must go there and help!"

"why won't you go?"

"im too tired"

"ohh okay"

"great, tell me what happened in the morning will ya'?"

"Sure"

Now time

When Derek came out from the burning house, his leather jacket was smoked and there was sweat on his forehead, very sexy. Scott was in his strong arms still coughing and crying.

Styles ran and hugged Derek. Scott fell to the ground but it didn't matter. Derek was okay and Styles was happy.

After the broke away from each other they asked Scott wtf just happened.

"Scott wtf just happened?!" they say together. They looked at each other and grinned.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is that Peter called me and told me to watch some Asian porn. So I turned on my computer and it caught on fire. I was so confused and didn't know what to do so I cried like I always do."

"Oh Scott…" Derek sighed.

Derek grabbed Styles' hand and they walk together home.

THE END


End file.
